Cinnamon Fire
by Helen Joker
Summary: Leo and Calypso have it all, an awesome shop, a hot marriage, great friends, and a baby on the way. Yet they uncover some dark secrets of an Olympian. It becomes a battle to keep a certain Goddess safe from her abusive husband. Calypso refuse to let any goddess get left behind like she did, no matter the goddess in question. Don't worry, Leo humor is here among such a dark subject


**I'll keep this short, This is my first story, and I just finished blood of Olympus**

**I love Leo and Calypso.**

**Though something bugged me, the representation of Hera, personally I love Hera and know that she's driven to be like this because her domain is under constant attack. I wanted to do a story that will make people at least sympathize with her. so taking a couple clues left by myths, and percy Jackson stories. I think I have created a story that will give Hera a better light. Its also going to have a lot of Leo and Calypso goodness.**

**This may get Dark at times but don't worry Leos humor is here.**

**don't worry this isn't all about Hera (Cause then the story wouldn't take off you Hera haters but I'm going to change that)**

Cinnamon Fire

Leo Pov

"Hey Leo how was your trip to Paris?" that question, it would be the death of me, how to describe that amazing trip. I've been showing Calypso the world, which included all the Romanic hot spots. Maybe I should explain, after getting Calypso off the island, our first stop was camp. I had been dead for a year it seems, so we got a big welcome. Then I made a promise, to show Calypso, everything.

Being the hot stuff I am, I showed her, what I considered romantic. When that end with her covered in grease and glaring at me, I decided to follow others advice on what was romantic. I don't see how building a car and racing it, at the legendary tracks in Europe isn't romantic but hey.

Yes Paris that would be a stamp on me forever.

I may be hot stuff, but the most I got from Calypso was a kiss, yet after putting my mind to making Paris really special, and not taking advice from people. I got more than just a kiss or a hug. I got a really eye full of Calypso, and hand full, and well the beds in Paris need some oil because they squeaked, a lot.

"LEO, YOU'RE ON FIRE" a big wave of water hit me, causing steam to go everywhere. When it cleared Percy was giving me a wide eyed expression, like I just snuck fish into his tacos, again.

I looked down at my clothes which were smoking ever so slightly, I finally found words "Paris was something"

Percy stepped forward slowly, most likely worried about even more fire, but seemed to start to relax when I just smiled. He asked "Nothing happened?"

I started to tinker knowing that if I didn't, well Percy might became a fried demigod "stuff, Happened, oh yeah stuff happened but that's between me, Fetus, and Calypso" because I can trust my best mechanical dragon with everything.

Before anymore awkwardness could occur, Annabeth walked up, she looked like she just saw the funniest thing in the world. She couldn't stop smiling and her shoulders kept shaking from restraining a laugh. When she saw me, she really started to struggle, barely managing past her laughter "Leo, you need to go see Calypso, Now, ha you are in so much trouble, go to the infirmary"

My head began to spin, I know I gave calypso a mechanical rose this morning. Did it malfunction, I hope it didn't cover her in grease, what if it burned her. Last time something burned her, she dropped it in her lap, which kind of ignited her clothes, so she had to rush to get them off, in front of everyone. She was kind of in only in a bra and underwear at that point and wouldn't talk to me a week after that. She was so embarrassed since she hadn't yet got the courage to even swim in a one piece yet, at the lake in camp half blood.

Annabeth snapped her fingers in front of my face "Leo, you melted your tinker" I looked down to see a melted pool of metal at my feet. But I didn't wait a second, as I began to run for the infirmary.

Everyone I passed either gave me a look of "Turn around while you have a chance" or "Your screwed". Though Clarisse just busted up laughing when she saw me, yelling "nice one Valdez." Nice one of what? What did my stupid little rose do? Its only function is spinning.

The camp had went under some huge changes, as with some of the gods help. There was a huge road that lead out of camp to a city that was a just down the road. It was designed to be just like an old city of Greece. It had been named New Athens, and had one of the strongest barriers in the magically world. I even had a house down there with a forge attached as I did all the weapon cleaning and fixing in New Athens. Camp Half Blood even double in size. The gods were now more involved in our lives. As Athena kept finding loopholes in the old rules because she wanted to be closer to her kids.

I finally made it to the infirmary, blasting through the doors "Hot stuff is here, now where's the most beautiful girl alive" silence met me, as all the Apollo kids looked like they were watching a comedy, and the best joke was coming. Was it Leo an idiot day?

Calypso finally appeared, she looked nervous, fiddling with something in her hands. She asked everyone "can we please have some privacy" No one moved making her huff "Fine no privacy". My confusion grew even worse.

She looked as beautiful as the day I had met her, the smell of cinnamon still radiated from her, and her hair was a soft brown with a red-ish tinge like cinnamon sticks. Her eyes reminded me of chocolate while her skin of porcelain. She's one of the few people that I could manage to be more like a normal dude too, since it came so easily to me to compliment her.

I finally found my voice "what's wrong, Sunshine, you don't look injured"

Calypso asked with a stutter in her voice, that I found adorable "promise you won't freak"

I just gave a nod.

She took a deep breath, like she was about to try and fill a balloon in one go "I'm pregnant"

Before the words could even process in my mind, I fell over and blacked out. All I heard before darkness took over was Will yelling "I so knew it, Pay up"

Calypso POV

I wasn't surprised when I saw Leo black out. I figured he would, that's why I had one of the stolls move a pillow behind him as he walked in. I don't why I loved this idiot so much, who am I kidding, of course I know. He always keeps his promise, tries his best to make me happy, but doesn't make it his only goal since he loves teasing me too. After he hit 18, he went through a much unexpected growth spurt. He now towers over me, and had some really muscle. I had to chase off some Aphrodite girls at one point.

They were very stubborn girls too. One went so far as to sneak into his cabin for a picture of his abs. I may have been walking, not hoping for a glimpse of his abs too, and gave the girl a piece of my mind or fist, which was it. The girls finally stopped after a week of me making sure I was around him at all times. Now we have a house in New Athens, I had a wedding ring, and to add to the list a baby on the way.

I figured out I was pregnant after I threw up on the 3rd day straight, but not the usual vomit came out but fire came out. I vomited fire, I didn't need a pregnancy test at that point, but I still got one to be safe.

Hazel finally came back, she didn't see Leo on the floor until her shoe was pressing against his face. Looking down, she exclaimed "Oh you finally told him, should I get Jason" Reyna came in and laughed "say we leave him there, revenge for all the times he called me sour cakes"

I sighed "No need" then I got a whistle and blew as hard I could, No one could hear the noise it made. So they all raised a brow at me, but within seconds Fetus poked his head through the door. He grabbed Leo leg and dragged him out. I followed, getting into the saddle. Fetus clicked away, using mores code as usually.

"Yes I told him"

More clicking.

"Does it look like he took it well?"

Clicking

"You're right, it could have been worse"

Night fell on New Athens, the street lights came on, and I was about to close down Leo's shop, which catered to Demigods and Gods. Since he was still out cold up stairs, I was turning everything off. I heard the door ring as someone came in, setting something really heavy on the counter. I walked out from the back to see a mad but also very sad Hera. I walked up "Zeus at it again"

Hera sighed as she sat in one of the gray chairs by the counter "Of course he is, though this time he came back with a broken condom" she pulled down her sleeves and held onto them, which was very odd.

I gave another sigh as I looked at the bag she set down, undoing the straps I saw bent swords and some had imprints in them. I held one up and asked "Is that Zeus nose imprint in this one" looking over the others, I started to notice something, these all had little spots of rust. Like they had been left like that for a while, none of this was recent. Why would fix up blades that looked like they had been left like this for years.

Hera glanced up from her brooding "oh yes, I think it is, now how much is it going to cost to get all of these fixed?" I started to crunch the numbers and look at how badly these are all bent, I didn't even know you could bend imperial gold this much.

Finally I came up with the grand total "2000 drachmas, since it's so much I'm going to throw in a free polish and sharpening, sound good, also want some coffee" I had integrated a café into the shop because I wanted something to do while Leo worked and the customers waited.

Hera stated "I take it, and a coffee sounds nice"

As I made the coffee, I couldn't but notice that something was wrong with Hera. She seemed to be putting forward a façade, her eyes seemed really sad. Then again that is kind of normal with Hera, she was always a tad sad, but today it worse.

I began to think about all the other god customers we had, The Gods like coming to Leo since Hephaestus had an insane wait list while Leo could usually get stuff done within a week of it being dropped off. The gods recently seemed to be anxious ever time Zeus name was mentioned. I heard rumors that he was becoming a tad more violent than usual.

The coffee was finally finished so I set it on the countertop "You're all set, Hera"

She seemed to not hear me, her eyes were glazed over in thought, I swear I could see tears as well. I said a little louder "Hera"

She jumped a little in her seat then got up, she apologized "sorry I was a little lost in thought, oh how did telling Leo go"

I blinked, not knowing what she talking about tell it clicked "He fainted, luckily I was prepared so his head landed on a pillow" she laughed but it sounded so hollow and lack luster in emotion.

As she reached for her coffee, her sleeve went up a little revealed a hideous bruise on her arm, for gods, when they got a bruise, it showed badly. It would oddly turn red, not purple like mortals, and it would have hints of gold. Hera's bruise was almost completely gold with red around the edge making out a hand print.

I grabbed her hand and pulled up the sleeve to reveal the whole bruise, exclaiming "Hera, What happened!"

She hissed in pain and pulled her hand back, covering the bruise up. It then clicked in my head, Zeus had cause that bruise and she most likely bring in those old blades as almost a proof to everyone that she's fine, because they show she can fight Zeus, even though the blades are most likely from years ago.

I stilled asked "Zeus did that, didn't he, and your dropping all these old weapons off to make sure no one worries, these make it look like Zeus couldn't hurt you, is that it?"

She looked away and demand "Just fix them and don't ask questions" with that she walked straight, disappearing into New Athens. I leaned back, a sour taste in my mouth. I learned to forgive the gods for trapping me on that island, I have even manage to make good friends with them, including Hera, so It left a sour taste in my mouth to know something's wrong.

I sighed "at least she remembered her coffee"

Suddenly there was a rumble as someone rocketed down the stairs, it was Leo and he Yelled "I'm going to be a dad" though when he reached the end of the stairs, which are right next the café, and are a couple feet from a wall. He slide right into the wall.

I just sighed again as he passed out from the pain.

**Please review, or No calypso Cookies for you**

**(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)**


End file.
